Harry Potter et le pouvoir de l'Amour
by Roze Potter
Summary: La Deuxième Guerre commence. Harry va découvrir son pouvoir.HPHG. Je sais que le titre n'est pas très chantant, mais venez lire et surtout, soyez indulgeant, c'est ma première fic... Dans le premier chapitre, nos héros n'apparaîssent pas... VERSION CORIGE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**** Imperium**

C'était l'été.

Il faisait très froid, comme tous les soirs du Nord de l'Ecosse. Mais ce soir, Ted McTidy, qui marchait le long du chemin de terre, n'avait pas froid. Une chaleur épouvantable envahissait tout son corps.

Ted était venu passer ses vacances dans la maison ancestrale des McTidy, située près de Wick, dans un hameau perdu.

Même s'il ne le paraissait pas, Ted était espion, un très bon espion qui travaillait pour le compte du gouvernement anglais.

Il avait passé une agréable journée chez de vieux amis et rentrait enfin à la maison.

Il pénétra dans le jardin. Les lumières étaient éteintes. L'horrible chaleur qu'il avait ressentit fit place à la peur incompréhensible.

En temps normal, à cette heure-ci, ses parents étaient toujours devant la télévision et ses sœurs discutaient autour du feu.

Mais ce soir, tout était calme, trop calme. Il se ressaisit un instant.

« _Voyons, ils sont sûrement partis se coucher. N'oublie pas tes capacités, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur_. »

Sur ses pensées, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement et entra dans le salon.

Il avançait doucement vers l'interrupteur quand un _« pop » _sonore se fit entendre dans le couloir, suivit d'au moins quatre autres _« pop »_ effrayants.

Il y avait cinq personnes dans la salle, Ted les sentait. Leurs respirations étaient calmes et profondes, à l'exception d'une qui aurait pu appartenir à un asthmatique.

Tout à coup, le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée s'éteignit. Un vent glacial s'empara de la pièce, glissa sur ses vêtements jusqu'à engourdir tous ses membres. Il se sentait lourd. Son cœur s'accélérait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il marcha le plus vite que son corps le lui permettait vers l'interrupteur et parvint enfin à appuyer sur le bouton.

Il eut juste le temps de voir un homme vêtu de noir, avec une cagoule toute aussi noire, le menaçant d'une fine baguette de bois.

« Impero »

Ce mot n'eut le temps de rebondir sur les murs qu'une lumière bleutée éclaira la pièce et avant qu'elle n'atteigne Ted, celui-ci pût apercevoir les corps inertes de ses proches.

Un vide agréable, réconfortant mais envahissant le submergeait dans un bonheur indescriptible. Sur cette sensation de sérénité, une voix résonna dans sa tête. Elle lui ordonnait…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il était près de minuit à Little Whinging. Une lune parfaitement ronde brillait dans un ciel emplit d'étoiles.

Une douce brise soulevait avec grâce les rideaux de la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et caressa le corps du jeune homme qui dormait là.

Son sommeil était profond. Son visage, d'une pâleur extrême, laissait penser qu'il ne s'était sûrement pas exposé au soleil depuis quelques bonnes semaines. Ses yeux clos se terminaient par de longs cils. Ses cheveux, en bataille, étaient d'un noir jais et derrière une de ses mèches rebelles, on distinguait clairement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. On pouvait aussi voir, à travers les draps fins de son lit, un torse musclé malgré la fragilité qu'inspirait ce corps.

En un instant, son visage se raidit, ses muscles se crispèrent. Il souffrait. Une larme glissa de ses yeux.

« Encore le même et maudit cauchemar, pensa-t-il. »

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Sa cicatrice le brûlait.

Il était stupide. Pourquoi les rêves l'emportaient toujours sur lui ? Il n'était pas assez fort pour faire ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se laissa pleurer. Il regarda la pièce où il s'était enfermé depuis le début de vacances.

Elle était aussi en désordre que sa tête. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il ne savait plus rien du tout. Enfin, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était dans une période noire de sa vie, si on pouvait appeler ça une vie.

Il avança vers son bureau, en trébuchant sur _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ qu'il avait envoyé balader la veille après avoir passé trois heures penché sur son devoir de potions sans pouvoir rien écrire. Il s'assit et alluma sa lampe qui l'aveugla un instant, puis il sortit un parchemin et se mit à écrire.

Il n'avait jamais écrit comme ça. Les mots venaient tous seuls. Sa plume glissait rapidement sur la feuille jusqu'à s'arrêter en un point.

Sa lettre était courte. Il la relut.

_Chère Hermione, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Il y a des choses qui ne se dissent pas toujours au bon moment ou que l'on ne sait pas exprimer, des choses que l'on ne dit pas pour ne pas faire mal ou pour ne pas inquiéter, mais je sais que tu es forte et que tu peux me soulager. Des choses me tourmentent et j'aimerai t'en parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre à toi et non à Ron mais, ne lui dit rien. _

_Chaque nuit, je fais le même rêve. Je vois un chien, joyeux, qui saute partout. Puis, il se transforme en un homme…Sirius et_ –une larme coula sur sa joue–_ Bellatrix, cette horreur de femme, si c'en est une, lève sa baguette et … Après, Sniffle, étendu sur le sol, se transforme en Cédric qui meurt à son tour, tué par Voldemort, _– le parchemin absorba sa larme – _ainsi que mes parents. Ma mère m'appelle... _– une nouvelle larme glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres – _Et là tu meurs à ton tour avec Ron. Je ressens encore le poids de culpabilité qui me ronge... Puis, je suis face à Voldemort, on se bat en duel puis, on se retrouve dans la Chambre de la Mort où je bascule à travers le voile. Tout devient noir, ma cicatrice me brûle et je me réveille. _

_Je t'ai raconté mon rêve, mais je voudrais te raconter autre chose qui ne peut pas être dit dans une lettre. Alors promets-moi de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je connais la prophétie._

_Un ami,_

_Harry._

Après avoir essuyer les dernières larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux, il plia le parchemin et le plaça dans une des enveloppes magiques que lui avait offert Dumbledore pour son anniversaire, des enveloppes que pouvait toucher seul le destinataire concerné.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la vision qu'il avait eue après son rêve. Maintenant qu'il pratiquait correctement l'occulmancie, Voldemort ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, ni le contrôler, mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est qu'il continuait à rêver sur ses activités meurtrières.

Hedwige n'était pas rentrée de sa chasse nocturne et il décida de lui donner la lettre le lendemain.

Il retourna se coucher, même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. En pensant à SiriusHarry observa la malle à sept serrures, posée contre le mur, que lui avaient donné les membres de l'Ordre. Elle était vraiment belle, en bois sculpté, d'une couleur ébène sombre avec des fermetures en argent. Mais, elle lui rappelait trop sa quatrième année, la renaissance de Voldemort et surtout Sirius qui était vivant, à l'époque. N'empêche, elle lui serait bien utile, sa valise commençait à être un peu petite et celle-là comportait une petite salle magique quand on actionnait la septième serrure.

En essayant de penser à autre chose, il se cala dans son lit, vida son esprit et essaya de fermer les yeux. Il revit l'image d'Hermione étendue morte sur le sol et se promit de plus la mettre en danger.

oOoooOoOoOoooOo

« - Dudley !! Reviens ici tout de suite !! Je t'ai dit reviens !!! Criait l'oncle Vernon quand Harry entra, ce matin-là, dans la cuisine, pour prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Harry avait réussit à s'endormir. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars et se sentait de bonne humeur. De plus, Hedwige était rentré au petit matin ce qui lui avait permis d'envoyer sa lettre.

« - Dudley, je te préviens tu fais un pas de plus et je te prive de télé pendant un mois. »

Pour toute personne, bien informée, qui connaîtrait assez bien les Dursley, le comportement de l'oncle Vernon était impensable. Mais pour Harry, voir _Dudlénichou_, son gros cousin, se faire corriger par son père, était devenu une habitude.

Il fallait savoir que Dudley, au début des vacances, s'était fait prendre, avec ses ″amis″, par la police, en train de cambrioler une voiture. Les voisins en avaient profité pour porter plainte et _Big D_ avait été condamné tout le mois de Juillet à des travaux d'intérêt général avec ses acolytes. Mais, le pire, pour lui, fut la réaction de père. Ce jour là, la maison avait tremblé comme une cafetière **(1)**. Depuis, Vernon était devenu très sévère. Et malheureusement pour Dudley, Vernon racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils ne voyait plus ses délinquants d'amis. Effectivement, Vernon avait mis la faute sur le dos des copains à son fils, en disant que son enfant avait été très bien élevé et qu'il n'avait fait que de mauvaises connaissances. Pour Pétunia, cela avait été plus difficile. Elle s'était, d'abord, fâchée (pour faire bonne impression), puis arrivée à la maison, avait fondue en larmes, tout en disant que son enfant était un ange incompris.

Dudley revint, à contrecœur, sur ses pas de sa démarche lourde.

« - Je veux te voir ici à midi pile. Et tu as intérêt à être à l'heure !!

- Ouaih, ch'erais là, répondit Dudley.

- Parle correctement, cria l'oncle Vernon. »

Mais Dudley était déjà parti. Harry assit à la table et commença à manger.

Par chance, et surtout grâce à Maugrey et à l'Ordre, la vie de Harry chez les Dursley, était devenue supportable. Maintenant, ils le laissaient se lever quand il le désirait et même faire tout ce qu'il voulait, tout en le nourrissant le mieux possible. Et tous les 3 jours, l'oncle Vernon, terrifié, demandait à Harry s'il avait écrit aux "fous", comme il les appelait.

Ce jour là, comme tous les autres depuis le début des vacances commençait assez bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une troupe d'hiboux n'entrent dans la pièce d'une propreté immaculé et silencieuse.

oooooOooooo

« Tu es magnifique !!!!!! Vraiment magnifique, Hermione. Tu vois, j'avais raison !! »

Hermione passait le mois de Juillet chez sa cousine et celle-ci (elle avait 19 ans) trouvait qu'Hermione n'était pas assez féminine pour son âge.

Enfin, d'un certain côté, elle avait raison. Hermione savait que ce qu'elle portait faisait vieille fille, mais elle s'y sentait bien. A quoi bon refaire sa garde robe, alors qu'avec l'argent que cela coûterait elle pourrait s'acheter au moins une dizaine livres sur la magie et sur tout autre chose bien plus intéressant.

Mais, Hellen réussissait toujours à la convaincre. Elle était tellement bonne en argumentation.

**Flash-back :**

_« Quoi, tu n'as aucune raison ! Et ton amour tu comptes le trouver où ? Si tu ne montre pas plus ton corps, personne ne va te remarquer, s'écriait Hellen »_

_Hermione pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir, et dit :_

_« Justement, mon réel amour sera celui qui me verra telle que je suis._

_- Peut-être, mais tu es si jolie, tu as belles formes. Pourquoi les cacher ? Réellement, dis-moi pourquoi ??_

_- …_

_- En plus, je te paye tout. »_

**Fin du Flash back.**

Elle avait succombé.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**(1) **Eh, oui, pour moi, une cafetière ça tremble énormément. Chercher pas à comprendre. Mdr…


End file.
